A Very Percy Jackson Christmas
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: It's Christmas eve and our favorite Son of Poseidon is goofing off. Rated T just to be safe. Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas! -xoxo Fanatic4Fiction :D

NOTE: I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson! Although I wish I did because Logan Lerman is FINE in the movie adaptation.

* * *

My mom placed her hands on her hips. "The answer is no, Percy."

"What?" I yelled, jumping up from my comfortable position on the couch, knocking over tape, scissors and scraps of wrapping paper onto my four year old half-sister.

"Mommy! Percy made a mess!" she cried, standing and dusting herself off. Seriously, for a four year old she was pretty smart. Sadie was small and sometimes when she cried she looked way too fragile. In many ways, a lot like Paul. Oh...Um, I'm not saying he cries...Much.

"It's fine sweetie. How about you go check if the cookies have cooled down for the icing?" my mom said. I watched as Sadie nodded, looking at me and sticking her tongue out before skipping towards the kitchen. "Like I said Percy. No."

"But why?" I whined like a little kid. I even stomped my foot...Which was _slightly_ awkward.

"I will not let you decorate this apartment by yourself. You and I both know what happened last time..."

My eye twitched. "Okay," I admitted. "That was one time! So what if I accidentally set the stove on fire, sprayed permanent fake snow, and accidentally dropped the tree down the stairs?" and no, don't judge. The whole tree incident started with a less than homey neighbor who refused to help a poor kid out.

"Uh-uh. Let's not forget the biggest fiasco, Percy Jackson! You set the tree_ on fire_ afterwards!"

"There was a shortage!" I defended. "Plus, this time I won't be alone. Annabeth is coming over, remember?"

She calmed down a bit, considering the idea. "Fine. But you have to watch Sadie. Paul and I are going to a mandatory Christmas banquet at Goode."

"What? Can't you just take Sadie with you? You'll be gone for hours!"

"Actually we'll be gone practically the whole day. We also have to help set up there-" she stopped, then smiled. "How about I drop off Sadie at Paul's mother's place. Then after a few hours she brings her back here with you? This way you don't get a whole dose of Sadie."

I nodded. "That's fine I guess. But hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna warn Paul's mom about Sadie's...Er, sugar addiction." I pointed to Sadie who'd just finished eating the tray of cookies and looked ready to bounce off the walls.

She hiccuped. "Mommy, is this a bad thing?" my mom only sighed.

**_~December 24th, 10:25 A.M.~_**

I'd just finished my breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I charged stealthily toward it, pretending to be ninja. _That's right, I have skills._

I unlocked it and was greeted by Annabeth. Deciding this would be the perfect timing, I went for it. "Can I take a picture of you, Annabeth?" she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I want to let Santa know exactly what I want for Christmas." I cracked a smile, but it faltered as I started to laugh. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed past me.

"Jeez, Seaweed brain. That was _really_ cheesy."

"I know." I said, closing the door. I spun around and hugged her. "Gosh, I'm glad you're here. How long has it been? Three months?"

"Weeks, actually." she laughed, returning the hug. There was fresh snow on her jacket, but I didn't care. "Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah?" I muffled, smelling her hair.

"Can you let go now? I honestly don't feel comfortable hugging you while you're still in your...Boxers."

My eyes snapped open. Immediately I let go. "I'll be right back." I ran right into Sadie who was just putting on her mittens on my way to my bedroom. "Sorry Sadie."

"It's 'k, Percy. Hi, Annabeth!" she squeaked, running towards my girlfriend (of now three years).

"Sadie!" Annabeth exclaimed, opening her arms wide. My sister ran straight into them and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that your little sister approved of your girlfriend and after properly putting on some jeans and a clean shirt, I walked into Annabeth talking to my mom.

"Hey mom." I saw her pulling on her jacket. "Going already?"

She nodded. "Yes, we have to be there in an hour. Sadie, hurry!" she kissed my cheek and whispered, "Behave." She turned to Annabeth. "Please, make sure he doesn't burn down the apartment."

Annabeth laughed. "I'll make sure." my mom hugged her quickly before finally waving goodbye. After the door shut, I immediately smiled playfully.

"Tree?"

Annabeth nodded, grabbing her bag. "Let's go get a tree."

**_~An hour later~_**

"Oh gods!" I yelled, wincing as we squeezed the tree through the doorway. I swear, fresh trees and apartments don't go together well. Setting it down on the designated spot, I let out a breath, collapsing next to Annabeth on the couch.

"We've fought monsters, been in a war, and many quests; but we can barely manage lugging a tree up here! How the_ heck _is that possible?"

I shrugged as I finally regulated my breathing. I kissed her cheek before jumping back up. "Decorations are next?"

She shook her head. "We still have to go to the store, remember? Because_ somebody_ didn't want to on our way here!"

I looked around. "Who?"

"You! This time you're paying!" she shouted as soon as she passed the door.

**_~Store~_**

"Hey, hey Annabeth. What about these?" I asked, holding up a giant package of chocolate chips. She silently approved and I tossed them into the cart. I took hold of the handle and hoisted myself up. I used one foot to push myself into momentum. _"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"_

I felt her grab my jacket. "Percy! Quit! People are staring!"

"Aww, come on! It's almost Christmas, Annabeth! Let loose!"

"No, now go to the lotion section because you're mom said to get some lotion for Sadie. I have to get the sugar and baking powder."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the man in the relationship." she pecked my lips and strolled away. I grumbled, making my way into a peculiar aisle.

I was whistling and minding my own business until a man chuckled. I looked at him in suspicion. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"No, no! I was just amused at how aroused you teens get. Now be careful where you put the dragon, son." with that he walked away. Confused, I took in what surrounded me. Blood rushed up to my face. Tons of boxs of...Well, protection, you could say. Yikes. I thanked the gods silently that no one was here with me. But hey, with my rotten luck Annabeth decided to find me just standing there.

"Percy, why are you in this aisle?" I looked at her flushed face and I could tell she was embarrassed. I gulped.

"No reason. I'm just a bit lost."

"Then let's find our way back," she said, pulling me away from the house of horrors.

**_~ 20 minutes later~_**

"No, no!" she squeaked, putting her hands up in surrender. Currently we had debated whether or not to put the fake snow on the tree. Of course, I'd warned her about the incident a few years back, then again I'd also just threatened to put it in her hair if she didn't say I was right-for once.

"Hey, being Seaweed brain and all, I think I deserve some credit."

"Fine. You were absolutely right." she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Okay, so the cookies are cooling, the tree is almost _all _decorated, we agreed to wait for your sister to decorate the apartment." she smiled. "So what do we do in the mean time?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I swayed her back and forth. "I was thinking of..." I trailed off, pressing a light kiss in her hair and I felt her breathe calmly. My confidence grew and I trailed my lips downwards to hers. Just before connecting them, I whispered. "I love you." with that I pressed my mouth to hers in a sweet kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly and the feeling nearly knocked me over.

Carefully, I walked us backwards to the couch. In the heat of the moment, I layed her down under me but I was careful not to put all of my weight on her. We continued kissing and soon enough my hands found their way under her shirt. No, I didn't go past her stomach, if you were wondering.

"I love you too." she whispered, kissing my lips again and again. Her soft fingers lingered on my Achilles spot, causing me to tremble.

I groaned. "Annabeth..." she ran her finger over it again and I immediately trembled once more. I duck my head in between her neck and shoulder. Soon I was gasping shivering. The feeling was gone as soon as the front door flew open.

I heard Sadie's high voice. "Grannie! Percy's on Annabeth!"

My face flushed and Annabeth pushed me off. We sat up right and I saw Paul's mom come in to look.

"Why Sadie dear, they're young. Can't blame them for being like bunnies." she said it like a joke, but her face showed a minor disapproval.

_Profound._ I thought grimly. Sadie shrugged, waving goodbye and locking the door.

Instantly she jumped on Annabeth's lap. "So, let's decorate!" she looked at me and frowned. "Why are you sweating?"

"No reason, Sadie. Let's get to decorating." I smiled wickedly. "Hey Annabeth?"

She looked at me. "What?" she said cautiously.

"Shouldn't you be sitting on top of the tree, Angel?"

She groaned. "Not in front of your little sister, Percy!"

**_~4 hours later~_**

"Shh." I told Paul and mom as soon as they entered the newly decorated apartment. All three of us had finished thirty minutes prior to their arrival.

"Wow, this is amazing." Paul said, ruffling my head before disappearing.

"Did you have fun?" Annabeth and I both nodded. "Well, I can see you got Sadie put down."

"It was tough. She ate a lot of cookies."

"Oh dear." mom smiled. "That must have been insane. Good night guys." then she was gone too.

"And then there were two." I whispered, putting my arm around Annabeth. "And Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes closed.

"You're what I want for Christmas." I whispered, not even entirely sure if she'd even heard it. Minutes passed and we snuggled deep and soon sleep found us. And for once there were no clairvoyant dreams- only peace.

* * *

Okay, not my best work. I know. But in my defense it's 4:35 a.m. here! Haha, R&R's would be cool. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! - Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
